El Hada de la Navidad
by AlessiaSky
Summary: Oneshot: Lucy sale en busca del deseo de la Hada de la Navidad por insistencia de su mejor amiga Mavis.Quien le iba a contar que tendría que hacerlo junto a su mejor amigo,Natsu,quien hacia que su corazón latiera sin control.Aún así..., ¿eso no era amor de amigos? ¿Era algo más? ¿Que es esa Hada de Navidad en verdad?


-¿El Hada de la Navidad?

Lucy Heartfilia frunció el ceño mirando a la futura cuñada de su mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel. Mavis Vermilion juntó sus manos, entusiasmada. Sus ojos casi brillaban como estrellas por su emoción.

-¡Sí! ¡Cada 25 de Diciembre, si consigues un mapa y superas unas pruebas al llegar al punto indicado en él, el Hada de la Navidad se aparecerá delante de ti y te concederá un deseo! -dio unas vueltas sobre sí misma-. ¡Solo el hecho de ver un hada me hace casi volar!-dio unos saltitos en el sitio. Lucy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y negó con la cabeza.

-Mavis, esos son solo… -dudó. Si le decía lo que pensaba ahora mismo (que ese cuento no era más que una mentira creada para niños), podría hacer que se pusiera triste y le mirara con esos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de lágrimas y esa cabellera rubia y dorada. Lucy tenía varios amigos a los que quería con toda su alma pero Mavis, en especial, compartía un huequecito en su corazón. Prácticamente era como una hermana para ella, que era hija única y no podía soportar el verla triste. Ya hubo un tiempo, cuando estaba aún lidiando con su actual pareja Zeref Dragneel, en el que había estado sumamente deprimida. Ni siquiera el chocolate blanco, cosa que a Mavis le encantaba, le había hecho sonreír. Lucy pensó varias veces en meterle una buena Lucy's Kick en toda la cara a Zeref, pero el amor que le tenía a Mavis se le había reflejado en sus ojos cuando fue a hacerlo. EL corazón de Lucy, el cual anhelaba ese tipo de amor (el incondicional, aquel que superaría cualquier prueba por dura que sea), se había contraído de tristeza y compasión por aquel chico de ojos negros. Al final, en vez de darle aquella patada, le había ayudado en su relación con Mavis, llegando a donde estaba ahora. Casi casados y bien enamorados.

-¿Lucy? ¿Me ayudarás entonces? -la voz de Mavis, la cual contenía solo esperanza, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lucy suspiró y miró hacia su techo de color crema. Se iba a arrepentir de esa decisión, pensó.

-De acuerdo. Muy bien, lo haré -levantó las manos sonriendo débilmente. Mavis gritó y se tiró encima de ella, abrazándola. Pegó su mejilla a la de Lucy y se la restregó.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -exclamó, contenta. Se separó de ella y cogió su móvil, empezando a teclear un número-. ¡Ahora mismo llamo a los chicos y les aviso!

-Espera, espera, ¿qué chicos? ¿No vamos solo tú y yo? -Lucy se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella con las manos en la cadera. Mavis negó con la cabeza y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

-Mi mago oscuro y tu demonio dragón también vienen -Mavis tenía la curiosa y, algunas veces, fastidiosa costumbre de poner motes a sus más íntimos amigos o seres amados. Mago oscuro era Zeref, ya que le rodeaba un aura muy oscura alrededor y conseguía hacer unas cosas que te hacía pensar si utilizaba magia negra. También tenía la extraña particularidad de que sus ojos se tintaban en una especie de rojo oscuro cuando la furia o el odio le embargaban. Por otra parte, el demonio dragón era Natsu. Por qué Mavis se lo había puesto no se lo dijo hasta un día que quedaron las dos y consiguió emborracharla. Supuestamente era porque Natsu era bastante travieso y le encantaba gastar bromas, llegando a ser llamado demonio por varias personas más de una vez. Lo de dragón era porque también tenía un genio terrible a aquellos que insultaban o dañaban a aquellos que él consideraba ``familia´´. Protegía a sus seres queridos como un dragón a su tesoro, ganando todas las peleas aunque resultara muy herido. Eso era una cualidad que Lucy admiraba desde que lo conocía, aunque no le gustaba que se hiriese. Su corazón solo paraba de latir y se llenaba de miedo cada vez que venía a su casa con una pequeña herida. Por supuesto, ese terror era de lo más normal, ya que era su mejor amiga. Los mejores amigos se preocupan de esa manera entre sí. Entonces, Lucy se dio cuenta de una cosa y frunció el ceño una vez más.

-No es ``mí´´ demonio dragón -dijo entre dientes. Mavis sonrió misteriosamente pero, cuando Lucy alzó una ceja y fue a preguntarle qué pasaba, la cortó con un gesto de la mano y prestó atención al móvil.

-Hola, cariño -la sonrisa de Mavis cambia a una de total dulzura y ternura. Incluso su voz había cambiado, volviéndose más suave. Se giró y miró hacia un peluche de Lucy, acariciándolo suavemente-. Sí, ha aceptado -silencio. Entonces, Mavis rio-. Sí, claro que funcionará. Soy Mavis Vermilion, ¿recuerdas? -Mavis perdió su sonrisa y se sonrojó profundamente-. Yo también te amo. Bueno, hasta dentro de… -miró su reloj de mano- Unos diez minutos. No tardes y acuérdate de traerlo. Hasta después. Te amo.

Mavis colgó y asintió. Cogió la chaqueta de Lucy y se la tiró.

-Venga, vamos.

-¿Qué…? -Lucy agarró su chaqueta al vuelo y la miró confundida. Mavis, una persona más pequeña que ella y con menos fuerza, la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¡La aventura nos espera!

Lucy caminó detrás de una Mavis que daba saltitos de la emoción. Miró a su alrededor. Se habían adentrado en el bosque no muy lejos de su ciudad. Ya era de noche y la única iluminación que había era la de la Luna y la linterna de sus móviles. Unos búhos se podían escuchar a su derecha, asustándola un poco. Por si fuera poco, pensó mientras restregaba sus manos en sus brazos intentando darse calor, hacía un frío que pelaba los huesos. No le extrañaría que se pusiese a nevar de un momento a otro. Exhalando el aire, lo que creó una nube blanca, le preguntó a Mavis:

-¿Qué hacemos en el bosque? ¿No íbamos a quedar con Zeref y Natsu para buscar a esa hada? -mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a un pequeñísimo claro del bosque. Mavis se giró hacia ella y le habló mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Hemos quedado aquí. ¿Te acuerdas del mapa que te dije? -ante el asentimiento de Lucy, prosiguió-. Resulta que ese mapa lo conseguí hace poco. Si no, no te hubiera insistido tanto. Ese mapa señala a este bosque, unos pasos más adelante.

Pues claro, pensó Lucy. No lo iban a hacer a ciegas tampoco. Normal que Mavis fuera considerada la mejor estratega en cualquier ámbito, desde negocios hasta planes comunes. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Mavis se iba a caer. Levantó su brazo e intento avisarla pero era demasiado tarde. Mavis tropezó con la piedra y se cayó de culo, emitiendo un pequeño `` ¡Kya!´´. Lucy se acercó a ella, preocupada por si se había hecho daño, pero unos brazos agarraron a Mavis y la levantaron, adelantándose a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Zeref Dragneel observó a su prometida con preocupación. Mavis esbozó una gran sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, abrazándolo por el cuello y olvidando su caída.

-¡Hola, mi mago oscuro! ¡Hemos llegado! -le dijo contenta en la oreja y algo sonrojada. Zeref la envolvió con sus brazos y también sonrió.

-Ya veo, ya. Y encima con una entrada impresionante-bromeó. Se separó un poco de Mavis y juntó su frente a la de ella.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿eh?

Mavis asintió y entrecerró un poco los ojos, disfrutando de su caricia. Alguien que carraspeó hizo que separasen sus frentes. Zeref rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué, Natsu? -preguntó algo molesto con su hermano menor.

-No estamos aquí para coquetear, querido hermano mayor.

Natsu Dragneel se puso a su lado y alzó sus cejas. Su característico pelo rosa se volvió de un tono más oscuro en la noche, al igual que sus ojos, de un verde oscuro, casi se volvían negros. Llevaba una ropa adecuada para el invierno y, como siempre, su bufanda, la cual le había regalado su difunto padre, reposaba rodeando su cuello ocultando su cicatriz en el lateral de este. Lucy sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo y se llevó una mano por debajo del pecho, intentando calmar esos latidos desbocados. Ya era una cosa común cada vez que veía a su mejor amigo. Pero…pero eso por el cariño que sentía hacia él. Obviamente. No era por nada más. Natsu, al verla, le sonrió abiertamente. Su sonrisa era cálida, mostrando unos dientes blancos perfectos junto con unos colmillos algo más largos de lo normal. Se acercó a ella, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

-¡Hola, Lucy! ¿Así que al final te apuntaste?

-Sí -asintió Lucy. Entonces, Natsu se acercó y le cogió del brazo, arrastrándola.

-¡Vamos en busca del tesoro!-los ojos de Natsu brillaban en la oscuridad. Lucy resopló.

-¿Podríais dejar de arrastrarme ya?

-¡Venga, Lucy, que se nos escapa!

-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo hemos visto aun! ¡Además, es un deseo, no tesoro!

-¿Ah?-Natsu paró en seco y frunció el ceño. Lucy le miró con las cejas alzadas. Él se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Lucy sintió un sudor frio por la espalda. Natsu Dragneel pensando. El apocalipsis se acerca.

-Así que un deseo…-entonces, una sonrisilla acudió a la boca de Natsu. Sus ojos brillaron aún más intensamente-. ¡Podré pedir toda la comida picante que quiera!-rio, emocionado y la miró. Lucy por poco no se cae al suelo. Le encantaba como era su amigo, pensó riéndose.

-Y después se quejan de nosotros pero ellos sí que coquetean- Mavis le dio un pequeño codazo a su novio. Zeref alzó las cejas mirándolos a los dos.

-¿Para cuándo un sobrino?

-¡Oye! ¡No somos novios!-Lucy se sonrojó como un tomate. En ese momento, sintió la mirada de Natsu fijamente. Ella se giró, extrañada. Él la miraba con intensidad. Acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Lucy…

-¿Q-que?

-¡Vamos, tenemos que conseguir cuanto antes esa comida!-Natsu la arrastró hasta el claro. Lucy sintió la decepción crecer dentro de ella pero la reprimió rápidamente. Ellos dos eran solo amigos, no sabía porque debía sentirse triste por su indiferencia hacia esos comentarios. Mavis y Zeref se acercaron a ellos. Ella cruzó los brazos.

-Según el mapa y las instrucciones que venían en él, debemos encontrar a ``la dama que abre sus brazos y enseña su belleza las noches de inviernos a la luz de su amante´´.

-¿Una flor, quizá? -el inteligente Zeref, quién tenía un coeficiente intelectual mayor de la media y era considerado un superdotado, supuso fácilmente la respuesta. Mavis asintió, sonriéndole.

-Exacto. Después de encontrar esa flor, debemos llevarla al ``lugar donde reposan las lágrimas puras de la dama´´.

-El lago de Cristal- Lucy también era bastante inteligente, no tanto como Zeref, pero si lo suficiente para ser considerada una especie de ``genio menor´´. Además, los acertijos era una de las cosas que más le gustaba-. El lago de este bosque se llama así, ¿no es verdad?

-Yeah-Natsu le respondió, colocándose a su lado. Señaló hacia la recto para encontrarlo.

-Pareces una azafata-bromeó Lucy con cariño. Él se rio y sacudió su pelo.

-Todo un azafato para su piloto-siguió su broma, contento. Mavis y Zeref se miraron, sonriéndose y compartiendo un secreto con los ojos que solo sabían ellos. Entonces, Mavis se fue alejando, arrastrando a su prometido por el brazo.

-¡Que os vaya bien en la búsqueda! ¡Zeref y yo iremos por aquí! -se despidió con la mano y desapareció entre los árboles. Lucy había levantado una mano en un intento de protesta. Entonces, otra mano algo más morena la agarró.

-¡En marcha! -Natsu la sujetó fuertemente, llevándola hacia la dirección contraria a la que había ido su hermano y futura cuñada. Lucy miró sus manos juntas y se sonrojó levemente pero no las separo. No estaba mal sujetarse la mano entre amigos, pensó entrecerrando los ojos. Que cálida era, le susurró una voz interior, contenta por el contacto. Caminaron durante más de media hora. Sus manos nunca se separaron, por muchas ramas y troncos que tuvieron que esquivar. La luna había alcanzado ya su cenit, iluminando aún más el bosque y haciendo que no necesitaran de sus móviles para iluminar el camino. Lucy emitió un quejido y tiró de las manos unidas.

-¿Podemos parar, por favor?-resopló, cansada. No era muy fan del ejercicio desde pequeña. Se sentó en un tronco y separó su mano de la de Natsu. Puso su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta de la mirada descontenta que le dio Natsu cuando separó su mano. Él se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Pienso conseguir ese deseo como sea.

-¿Para qué? Tienes toda la comida picante en el hindú que hay más debajo de mi casa -le replicó Lucy con jadeos. Levantó su vista hacia él y se congelo. La mirada decidida que había posado en algún punto del bosque que solo él veía la hipnotizaron. Entonces, se giró para mirarla.

-Ya no quiero eso. Quiero otra cosa-sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como el bosque, la miraron con intensidad. Lucy tragó saliva, extrañada por esa intensidad.

-¿El qué? -su voz salió, débil por la tensión que corría ahora entre ellos dos por esa mirada.

-Es…-Natsu frunció el ceño entonces. Se levantó abruptamente.

-Me parece haber visto algo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Lucy se levantó, tensa. Natsu se situó delante de ella.

-Sígueme y cuidado por donde pisas.

-Bien.

Ellos caminaron un poco atrás y giraron a la derecha. Tras unos pasos, llenos de tensión por ese movimiento fantasma, Natsu paró en seco. Lucy chocó contra su espalda y emitió un quejido.

-¿Por qué paras tan de repente?-frotó su nariz adolorida por el golpe y por el frio.

-La encontramos.

El susurro de Natsu fue como una ligera brisa. Lucy parpadeó y se colocó a su lado, algo emocionada. Entonces, la vio. Una hermosa flor de pétalos blancos como al nieve estaba abierta. Estaba iluminada por la luna y le daba un aspecto hermosamente misterioso.

-``La dama que abre sus brazos y enseña su belleza las noches de inviernos a la luz de su amante´´. Vaya…-Lucy la acunó en sus manos dulcemente. Acarició uno de sus pétalos-. Quién me iba a decir que era exactamente eso. La Dama de la Noche. Esta flor rara vez se ve.

-Tenemos que llevarla-le dijo Natsu, recordándoselo. Lucy asintió con algo de tristeza.

-Me da pena cortarla-acarició una vez más los pétalos y la cortó suavemente. Se la acercó a los labios y susurró:

-Lo siento pero te necesitamos, pequeña.

Se levantó y miró a Natsu. Él la miraba sin sonreír, lo que hizo que se preocupase.

-¿Natsu?

-Vamos -soltó entre dientes. Cogió su mano con brusquedad y la hizo moverse. Lucy frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero lo siguió.

,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.

Zeref exhaló en sus manos enguantadas para calentarse. Miró a Mavis, quien estaba dibujando algo en un tronco.

-Mavis, si Greenpeace te viera ahora mismo, te denunciaría -alzó sus cejas oscuras. Mavis se giró y lo miró con una sonrisilla de burla.

-Querido Zeref, conozco a mi mejor amiga y a tu hermano. Se perderán -guardó la tiza en su bolsillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cariñosa. Zeref sonrió a su pesar y le devolvió el beso, esta vez en la boca.

-Vamos, preciosa. Este plan tiene que funcionar, ¿no?

-Claro.

Caminaron de la mano, juntos y con un aura de enamorados que daría envidia a todo el que los viera.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-¿¡Estamos perdidos?!

Lucy corrió en círculos. Cogió a Natsu de la chaqueta y empezó a sacudirlo.

-¿¡Como!? ¡Si apenas nos hemos desviado!-sacudió aún más rápido a Natsu. Él, mareado, cogió sus manos y las separó con delicadeza.

-Buff, que mareo -se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miro a Lucy-. ¿Hay tres Lucys?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido e intentando enfocar en un punto.

Lucy le dio un coscorrón y lo sacudió otra vez.

-¡Idiota, no es momento para bromas!-lo soltó y miro su móvil. Masculló algo-. Genial. No hay cobertura, por tanto, no hay internet y, por lo tanto, ¡no hay Google Maps! ¡San Google, me has fallado!-gritó al cielo. Ella guardó su móvil, molesta y se cruzó de brazos. Estornudó y se encogió más en sí misma.

-Encima, está haciendo más frio-miró la flor en la mano de su amigo-. Espero que no se marchite con el frío.

Natsu la miró a su vez y se la entregó. Lucy la cogió con delicadeza y lo miró, curiosa. Él se alejó un poco y empezó a observar alrededor poniéndose la mano en la frente a modo de visera.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Lucy.

-Buscar un camino -Natsu solo giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia ella para contestarle y siguió buscando. Lucy suspiró y miró hacia un lado. Genial, nunca debía haberse unido a esta búsqueda sin sentido. Hizo un puchero observando un tronco. Y, entonces, parpadeó y dejo de hacer el puchero. Se restregó los ojos con una mano y volvió a mirar el tronco. En él, alguien había dibujado una flecha y una carita con la lengua para afuera. A su lado ponía: ``¡Por aquí está el lago!´´ en una letra redonda y muy femenina. Lucy esbozó una sonrisa a su pesar. Esa Mavis, como los conocía.

-¡Natsu, por aquí! ¡He encontrado el camino!-Natsu se acercó a ella, quién le señaló el tronco. Natsu sonrió y levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-¡Muy bien hecho, querida cuñada! -le dijo a Mavis aunque no se encontrara ahí. Siguieron el rastro de flechas durante cinco minutos. Al ver el claro en el que habían estado antes, Natsu soltó un grito emocionado y la cogió de la mano libre.

-¡Estamos cerca!-le sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus colmillos. Lucy sonrió a su vez y le acompañó. Corrieron hasta el lago como niños pequeños. Y, cuando lo alcanzaron, rieron y vitorearon.

-¡Lucy, dame esos cinco! -Natsu alzó su mano delante de él. Lucy emitió un gritito y los chocó emocionada. Estaba jadeando por la maratón, pero eso no hizo que guardara la sonrisa que le mostró a Natsu en ese momento, como una niña pequeña. Ante el silencio de él y la pérdida de su sonrisa, Lucy perdió la suya. Natsu se sonrojó un poco y bajó su mano.

-Preciosa…-esa palabra salió de sus labios sin que lo pudiera impedir. Lucy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-E-esto… ¿Dónde estarán Mavis y Zeref? Tenemos que colocar la flor en el agua…-dijo nerviosa, mirando a todos lados menos a él. Se dirigió hacia el lago-. Bueno, igualmente, vamos a colocarla.

Se agachó justo delante del lago. Sintió como Natsu hacia lo mismo y eso solo hizo que el sonrojo aumentase. Entonces, con delicadeza coloco la flor en el agua. Aguantaron la respiración, emocionados para ver qué pasaba. Pasó los minutos. El silencio fue el amigo que les acompañó durante ellos. Entonces, Lucy sonrió tristemente.

-Bueno, supongo que no existe ese hada de nieve -se levantó, decepcionada y con pena. Natsu la miró, preocupado. Ella le miró, aun sonriendo débilmente.

-Supongo que no puedes tener ese deseo tuyo ya que no existe esa Hada. Lo siento-se abrazó a sí misma.

-Lucy…-Natsu dudó, sin saber que decir. Él era quien había querido ese deseo, pero ahora mismo Lucy parecía aún más triste que él. Entonces, algo cayó en su nariz, mojándosela. Miró hacia el cielo, extrañado. Lucy alzó una mano al frente. Los ojos, de color chocolate el brillaron y sonrío lentamente. Nieve.

-Está…nevando.

-Lucy -el susurro sorprendido de Natsu la sobresaltó. Se giró hacia él y observo su gesto de confusión pero a la vez maravillado. Ella ladeó la cabeza confusa. Siguió su mirada. Y, en ese instante, se congeló.

La flor empezaba a brillar, emitiendo una luz blanquecina y azulada. Unos patrones se dibujaron en sus pétalos, dándole un aspecto aún más hermoso. Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-Increíble…

-Esta es la verdadera Hada de la Navidad…la flor que expresa su magia en las noches blancas…-susurró Natsu. Soltó una risilla-. Mavis, que traviesa eres. Me has superado a mi incluso. Felicidades.

Lucy se acercó a él y le sonrío, maravillada.

-Es hermosa…Natsu, es hermosa. ¡Espera, espera! ¡Tengo que sacarle una foto!-rebuscó en su bolsillo en busca de su móvil. De repente, una mano la detuvo en seco. Alzó su mirada.

-Natsu, ¿Qué ha…?-unos labios encima de los suyos la cortaron en seco. Se movieron sobre los suyos con dulzura y pasión. Lucy solo pudo quedarse quieta por la sorpresa. Entonces, Natsu se separó de ella. Junto su frente a la de ella sin decir anda. Lucy parpadeó sin saber exactamente que había pasado.

A ver si conseguía ordenar su mente en blanco. Su mejor amigo, aquel con el que compartía risas desde hace más de siete años, la había besado.

…

Espera…

¡Que Natsu la había besado!

Su cara se sonrojó como un tomate y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Intentó decir algo pero, nuevamente, otro beso de Natsu la corto. Esta vez, cerró los ojos y le correspondió. El chico sabía besar muy bien, pensó distraída. Ahora mismo estaba pensando más en las sensaciones que le daba ese beso, todas cálidas y agradables. Lo abrazó por el cuello y profundizó su beso inconscientemente. Natsu la agarró por la cadera y ladeó su cabeza para poder besarla con más profundidad. Estuvieron besándose con pasión durante un tiempo que les pareció interminable. Solo se separaron porque algo llamado aire era grosero y les interrumpió sin medidas. Sus caras quedaron muy juntas, separadas solo por unos centímetros. Natsu la observó con intesidad. Lucy, en ese momento, lo comprendió. Su corazón pertenecía a Natsu Dragneel. A su demonio dragón. Abrió la boca para decirlo pero Natsu negó con la cabeza y juntó su frente a la de ella. Cerró los ojos y un gesto de tristeza se formó en su cara.

-Déjame hablar, Lucy. Sé que ahora me dirás que porqué te he besado si somos amigos, que esto no debería haber ocurrido. Sé que, ahora mismo, puede que nuestra amistad haya terminado. Pero, Lucy, no podía aguantarlo más. Este sentimiento que me apresaba por dentro ya pesaba demasiado. Lucy, yo nunca te he considerado solo una amiga ni solo mi mejor amiga. Tú, para mí, eres la mujer que tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Es aquella que me puede destruir con una sola palabra. Tú eres quien quiero ver cada noche y mañana al lado de mi cama y besarte sin parar. Quiero hacerte el amor, Lucy Heartfilia -ella se sonrojó ante esto último. Natsu abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad-. Te amo, Lucy. No podía esperar más para decírtelo. Pensaba hacerlo más adelante, seducirte hasta que pensases en mi más que tu mejor amigo pero… no he podido resistirlo. Te amo demasiado para esperar. Esta noche he estado a punto de besarte demasiadas veces .Una de ellas, cuando nos miramos en el tronco y otra, al encontrarte con la flor y como la mirabas con pena por cortarla. Ahora no he podido resistirme. Dios, tienes la puta sonrisa más preciosa que he visto en mi vida. Más incluso que esa flor ahora mismo -hizo un gesto hasta el lago. Apretó sus manos en la cintura de Lucy y bajo la mirada-. Sé que seguramente no me aceptaras como algo más que ese mejor amigo. No te preocupes, no te presionaré. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, no hace falta que me correspondas. De verdad. Sólo déjame permanecer a tu lado y…

-¡Oh, cállate ya!-Lucy sujeto su rostro con sus manos y le beso para callarlo. Natsu fue esta vez el sorprendido. Lucy se separó y emitió una risilla. Frotó su nariz con la de él.

-Tonto, yo ya te amo, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu parpadeó. Entonces, sonrió y empezó a reírse a carcajadas felices. Dio vueltas con ella, feliz hasta la medula por su amor correspondido.

-¡Natsu, para, que me mareo!-Lucy rio a su vez. Natsu paró y compartieron risas.

-¡Aleluya!

Un grito interrumpió sus risas. Mavis salió detrás de unos arbustos, dando aplausos. Zeref salió detrás de ella y sacudió su ropa de hojas, sonriente.

-Por fin, hermano y cuñadita. Ya era hora-rodeó la la cintura a Mavis con una mano y sonrío aún más-. Quiero una niña como primer sobrino.

Natsu resopló.

-Lo sabía. Mira que lo sabía-dijo burlón e ignorando su petición-. Sabía que habíais tramado algo.

Mavis cogió la mano de Lucy y la sacudió, feliz.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Por fin te das cuenta, cabezona! ¡Felicidades!-alzó una mano al cielo, emocionada-. ¡El plan funcionó!

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó Lucy, atónita por su entusiasmo. Mavis soltó una risilla y se tocó los labios con un dedo.

-Con el fin de que Natsu estallara y se confesara, me inventé esto del Hada de la Navidad. Sabía que tú no me fallarías cuando te invitase y Natsu querría ese deseo a toda costa. Un poco de investigación, unas buenas rimas y… ¡puff! Plan conseguido. A ti, Lucy, te encanta las cosas hermosas como esa flor, así que estaba segura de que sonreirías de esa manera que hace que quieran sacarte una foto de lo hermosa que es esa sonrisa. Sabía que Natsu estallaría. Ya sabes, hormonas masculinas-le giño un ojo y Lucy se sonrojó, comprendiendo de que ellos habían vistos sus besos.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Esto hay que anunciarlo -Zeref se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Mavis le siguió, después de sonreírles. Lucy empezó a caminar pero entonces se acordó de algo. Se giró hacia Natsu y le preguntó:

-¿Cuál era tu deseo?

Natsu le sonrío. Se acercó y le dio un beso casto en los labios. A continuación, pegó su boca a su oreja con una sonrisa y le susurró:

-Mi deseo era el poder verte vestida de novia para mí, querida Lucy. Feliz Navidad.


End file.
